Flake Frost
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: Just a preview chapter for a new story I'm working on, I'm spending Christmas at a relatives, so I might as well put this up now. See you in a few days and have a happy holidays. Has Fem!Jack. Not connected to Circumstance or Daughter Christmas.


Here it was, the end of December, the time to make it snow. That was exactly what Jack was doing in her old hometown of Burgess. Jack was almost done making designs for the snowflakes.

She really liked to make the different patterns in the snowflakes, like she was drawing children with different personalities. She enjoyed making each different for the past 300 years. If one of her Guardian friends asked which design she liked, Jack would respond "So, your asking me to choose which one of my _children_ I like best?"

Yes. Jack thought that the snowflakes she created were, in a way, like her children. She liked the first snowflake she ever made, she remembered it like it was yesterday, technically it was 300 years ago yesterday to be exact.

**_She had just became Jack Frost, waking up in the center of an ice covered lake, not knowing who/where she was. She only know -most- of her name. Anyway, she was waving the Sheppard's stall around, doing nothing, when he decided it would be fun to draw a shape in the air._**

**_As she drew a shape in the air, she realized he was drawing a snowflake! She drew a complex shape, a six sided shape with gaps in it and in the center, she made the center look like some form of an angel. When he made it the first time, she actually named that first snowflake, well, Flake_**

**_ She smiled at that, and ever since then, she had made many shapes of snowflakes, but she always found herself drawing that particular one into the mix as well._**

In fact, she was drawing that snowflake at the moment.

"Hello Flake." She said softly. Jack suddenly got an idea. She finished Flake and stuck the small, super cold piece of snow into her sweater pocket. She turned around and threw down a snow globe that opened a portal to North's cottage.

When Jack entered the cottage, she saw everyone was chatting or sipping hot cocoa. North, who had been arguing with Bunnymund about Christmas being more important than Easter, noticed her

"Jack Frost!" North called happily "How are you?"

Jack gave North a small smile "I'm doing good." She then yawned "I think I'm gonna go to bed early, you know, kinda bushed from my snow routes, so come Christmas, your reindeer can make a safe, soft landing."

Without another word, she was off.

After a silence, Sandy manipulated his dream sand into a question mark. Everyone else either shrugged or shook their heads. They had _no_ idea what was wrong with their frostbitten companion.

* * *

{In Jack's room}

When Jack reached the ice cold confines of her room, she took Flake out of her pocket and placed the snowflake on the bedside table before climbing to bed. She yawned before looking up at the dark sky behind her window. She saw a small speck from a far-off place in the distance, it was a star!

She chuckled before saying "Star light, star bright, I wish I may, I wish I might, make my wish come true tonight." He took a deep breath before looking at Flake "I wish Flake was real. Please, hear me, I may be a reckless person now, but if Flake is brought to life, I'll change. You have my word, I _will_ change."

After making her wish, Jack decided that it was time to go to sleep. With one last look at Flake, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

/In Jack's dream\

"Mommy! Mommy!" Jack, who was looking at the globe in the Observatory room, turned to see a small girl about three, or four, running into the room. She had shoulder length white hair, like Jack had now, brown eyes, hers when she was known as Jaclyn Underlain Frost, and small, blue-ish white -practically see through- butterfly looking wings.

She knelt down, scooping the child into her arms and then lifting her up. "Hello there, little Snowflake. What can mommy do for her little snow angel?"

Flake giggled as her mother was lifting her up and while she raised her hands over her head "Make snow! Make it snow!"

Jack laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm. "Of course, my dear, of course." She grabbed his Sheppard's staff, raised it, and then slowly waved it in the air.

Snowflakes began to fall around them, making Flake smile as she rested her head against her mother's shoulder "Thank you mommy."

She cradled his daughter and whispered "I love you too Flake."

/In reality\

Jack woke up the next morning, early and tired. She looked at where she put Flake the other night, but saw Flake wasn't there! She flew out of his bed with a start. As she looked around, she saw a lump on her bed, under the blanket. Normally, if it was ice underneath the blanket, that stuck to it like a cat to a window curtain due to her very presence it would have shown signs of melting. But there were no such signs. She moved the blanket to see a little girl, about three or four, with white shoulder length hair, brown eyes and blue-ish white wings.

She took a deep breath before asking, in a soft voice, "Flake?"

The girl tilted her head to one side, looking her over clearly, before shouting "Mommy!" And with that, she leaped onto Jack, knocking her down but making her laugh. What they didn't know was, their noise woke the other Guardians.

"Oy! Frostbite, what's going on here, you bloody fool?" Came Bunnymund's voice.

"You shouldn't be so loud!" Tooth whisper/yelled

"Neither should she!" Bunny yelled, some kangaroo obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed, as he slammed a fist against Jack's door, rage evident through his actions.

"Mommy!" Flake yelled as she clutched onto Jack.

"It's okay Flake. Sshh. Everything will be okay. Hey, Bunny, you can open the door. I got a surprise for all of you." Jack said, cradling the girl- no Flake is her _daughter-_ to her tightly.

Bunnymund wrenched the door open. His rage turned to pure silence. If anyone was going to say anything, they were silenced right then and there.

"Flake, there are your aunt Tooth and grandmother Nora. And your uncles Sandy and Bunnymund and that's your grandfather North. Everyone, this is Flake, she's my daughter."

No one talked, no one moved. There was silence. Flake broke the silence by pointing to them and saying

"Are they broken?"

Jack laughed. He grabbed his Sheppard's staff and walked towards the door, her staff tucked under one arm, daughter nestled in the other.

"You have no idea. Now, let's go teach you how to ice skate.


End file.
